


Армия Анастасий

by Terraro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Killing, Magic, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, Religion, Romance, Sex, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraro/pseuds/Terraro
Summary: Двадцать лет назад силы природы взбушевались. Правление человека, которое до этого подчиняло себе всё, было свергнуто всего за несколько дней. Казалось бы, надежды нет, но неожиданно явился спаситель.
Kudos: 1





	1. Вопросы и ответы

\- Просыпайся, дорогая, - приторный женский голосок, уже который раз, просит меня проснуться, но меня это только раздражает. Не люблю, когда со мной так сюсюкают. Пусть лучше кричат, говорят грубо, матерятся, но не это раздражающее сюсюканье. Так и хочется вывести такого человека из себя, чтоб он проявил свою истинную натуру. Вырвать у обладательницы этого голоса несколько клоков волос и посмотреть уже на то, как она будет визжать.  
\- Анастасия, тебе пора проснуться, - это уже говорит мужчина. Так намного лучше. У него очень приятный голос: достаточно низкий и спокойный. Думаю, стоит его послушать.  
Мне в глаза попадает мягкий, тёплый свет. Приятно. Чувствую себя расслабленно. Когда я открыла глаза, голоса затихли. Люблю тишину. Пробую пошевелить головой – получается. Наконец-то я их нахожу: рядом со мной стоят молодой мужчина в белом халате и маленькая женщина брюнетка. Под стать своему голосу она неприятно улыбается. Смотреть на неё больше нет сил, и я перевожу свой взгляд на мужчину. Довольно молодой, немного неряшливый внешний вид, из-за света сложно определить цвет его волос, но то, что их стоит постричь это так точно. Где-то я его уже видела.  
\- С пробуждением, - голос кажется добрым, но на лице это не отражается.  
\- Здравствуйте, - машинально выдавливаю из себя. Голос будто не мой, получился какой-то невнятный лепет. Стоит ли их спрашивать: где я, кто они такие, что я тут делаю? Или же они понимают, что меня интересуют эти банальные вопросы. К тому же мне всё ещё страшно с ними разговаривать.  
\- Первичное пробуждение прошло хорошо, но есть небольшое отклонение в показателях, - мужчина говорит так, будто меня здесь нет.  
\- Тебе всё ещё нужно отдыхать, но мы рады иметь честь приветствовать тебя, – обращается ко мне неприятная леди.  
Рядом со мной пищит какой-то прибор. Неужели снова? А как же мои ответы? Хоть я и не спрашивала, но и так понятно, что мне нужно знать. Выдёргиваю капельницу из руки (надеюсь, там не было никакого жизненно важного лекарства), снимаю всякие подсоединённые ко мне проводки и пытаюсь встать. Аппарат незамедлительно начинает истерически пищать, а я падаю на пол. Женщина громко вскрикивает и выбегает в коридор, а мужчина подбегает и возвращает на положенное место.  
\- Вы собирались уйти, а меня усыпить? - всё ещё не своим голосом спрашиваю я.  
\- Нет, тогда бы не было смысла тебя будить, - он говорит спокойно.  
\- Я испугалась.  
\- Ирму ты напугала не меньше.  
\- Ирма – это та женщина?  
\- Да, а я Зен, - когда он это говорит, вбегают несколько людей и начинают крутиться вокруг меня, поправляя все приборы и ставя мне снова капельницу. Похоже на мух, которые кружат вокруг… Не хочется сравнивать себя с экскрементами. Пока я подбираю более приятное сравнение, Зен уходит.  
Когда «мухи» исчезают, в палату заходит высокий мужчина. От его красоты захватывает дух, а я непроизвольно краснею. Надеюсь, это не сильно заметно. Его светлые волосы уложены мягкими волнами, ярко-голубые глаза очень выделяются на фоне светлой кожи, а черты лица будто у античной статуи. Телосложение ничуть не хуже. В этой прекрасной наружности чувствуется что-то дьявольское. И единственное, что спасает меня от попадания в эту ловушку – моё положение. Мне сейчас не до восхищения незнакомцами.  
\- Привет, - сказав это, вошедший обворожительно улыбнулся, и сердце предательски ускорило темп. Всё это отображалось на мониторах, но мужчине не нужно было никаких приспособлений, чтоб прекрасно понимать своё влияние на людей.  
Я ничего не ответила на его приветствие, просто продолжила молча на него смотреть. Мужчина продолжил говорить весёлым и уверенным тоном:  
\- Меня зовут Алан Рейнольдс, а ты Анастасия. У тебя много вопросов. Я видел, как ты рвалась получить ответы. И некоторые из них я сейчас тебе дам.  
\- Почему меня называют Анастасией? – уже который раз меня так назвали. Я не могу вспомнить своё имя, как и имена людей из расплывчатых воспоминаний, но уверена, что меня зовут не так.  
\- Потому что ты возродилась. Как и остальные.  
\- Остальные?  
\- Кто-то уже давно проснулся, кто-то, как ты, только пытается найти ответы, а некоторые ещё спят. Скоро вы сможете воссоединиться.  
\- Вы говорите загадками.  
\- Чтобы понять, нужно увидеть.  
\- Тогда вопрос попроще. Где я?  
\- Ранее это была территория Сербии, неподалёку от границы с Румынией и Болгарией.  
\- А что случилось c Сербией? - «хороший» вопрос, именно это должно интересовать меня сейчас. Лучше бы спросила, что случилось со мной.  
\- Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос надо объяснить, что случилось со всем миром, - он рассмеялся, я же не нахожу во всём этом ничего смешного.  
\- Тогда что случилось со мной? - я уже не надеюсь получить вразумительный ответ. И мои ожидания оправдались.  
\- Сейчас слишком сложно объяснять, да и ты не поймёшь. Всему своё время. Но я хочу заверить, что с тобой всё в порядке и ты в безопасности, - Алан ободряюще сжал мою руку и снова улыбнулся. Будто это могло мне чем-то помочь? От его заверения мне не холодно и не жарко.  
\- Ты всё ещё слишком слаба и телом, и разумом. Сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать. Но я рад, что твоё пробуждение прошло успешно, - Алан уже не улыбался. А может и улыбался, не знаю. Перед глазами всё поплыло, веки отяжелели, а звуки затихли. Последнее, что я смогла увидеть, это его спину в белом халате. Он уже не смотрел на меня, а пошёл дальше. Видимо, я не единственная, кого надо заверить в безопасности.


	2. Сломанная память

Глава 3. Сломанная память

Очередное пробуждение. Но в этот раз я не спешу открыть глаза, некоторое время просто лежу и пытаюсь собраться с мыслями. Когда всё же решаюсь, то сразу вижу перед собой улыбающуюся женщину. У неё знакомый вид. Кажется, Зен назвал её Инной. Неужели нельзя было прислать кого-то другого? Я не ожидаю того прекрасного доктора, но Зен или кто-то из безликих не так мне противны.  
\- Доброе утро, - она говорит слишком бодро и радостно, я же в отместку пытаюсь сделать своё лицо как можно более мрачным, - ты уже должна чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать.  
Должно быть, она ожидает от меня, что я попробую проверить её слова на практике. Но мне не нужно этого делать, я чувствую себя настолько хорошо, что хоть сейчас могу пробежать марафон. Поэтому лишь отвечаю кивком на её фразу.  
\- Я пока не представилась, меня зовут Ирма, я буду твоим личным куратором, - от этой новости я морщусь, что она не может не заметить. Но её чувства и мысли по этому поводу мне глубоко безразличны. Да и в принципе, почему мне надо скрывать, своё отношение к кому-либо? Теперь она говорит более неуверенно:  
\- Тебе сейчас следует собраться для встречи. Ты, наверное, хочешь в душ. Тебе стоит привести себя в порядок. Мы не должны ударить там лицом в грязь! - последнюю фразу Ирма произносит с пугающим воодушевлением.  
Хоть я и чувствую себя здоровой, но встаю очень медленно. Первые шаги кажутся чем-то новым и необычным. Смотрю на свои ноги, будто вижу их впервые, а каждый шаг вызывает у меня бурную радость и делает счастливой.  
Вначале мы выходим из палаты в тёмный коридор. Он кажется очень длинным. Продолговатые лампы на потолке светят не ярко и очень уныло. Мы останавливаемся перед лифтом. Двери открываются, и мы заходим в кабину, отделанную блестящими металлическими пластинами. Вроде обычный лифт, но выглядит как-то чудно.  
Ванная оказалась большой, но если учитывать количество кабинок, то помещение казалось не таким уж просторным. Хорошо, что кроме Ирмы, которая явно не показывала намерения выйти, здесь больше никого не было.  
\- Вы так и будете тут стоять и смотреть? - вряд ли от моих протестов будет какой-нибудь толк, но прямой вопрос не помешает.  
\- Я должна быть рядом, если тебе станет плохо, - на её лице вновь появилась натянутая широкая улыбка. Но, как по мне, то к этим словам подошло бы больше фальшиво озабоченное выражение лица. Кажется, что она не совсем понимает, как вести себя рядом со мной. Они что берут на работу кого попало? Или только мне так повезло со смотрительницей?  
Вода это что-то невероятное. На несколько минут я забыла обо всех своих страхах, сомнениях, подозрениях. Моё тело становится всё более и более расслабленным и размякшим. Со временем стоять не осталось сил, а голова закружилась. Похоже, что я слишком увлеклась. В деревне из моих воспоминаний, не то что горячей воды не было, а даже водопровода. Вспоминаю, как впервые попав в город и увидев на улицах фонтаны, а в гостинице туалет и душ, я долго думала над их устройством. Все эти моменты из моей памяти были ясными, но будто оторванными от времени и места. Какой тогда был год? Я понимаю, что жила не в шестнадцатом веке, но точно не могу ничего вспомнить. Также и с местом. Какое-то место в СССР, но какое? У каждого человека из воспоминаний нет ни лица, ни имени, даже голоса похожи. Жутко.  
Вернувшись из прекрасного мира водных грёз в реальность, я поспешила закончить процедуру. Высушив волосы феном я подошла к сидевшей на стуле в углу Ирме. У неё выражение лица, будто у хозяина, который смотрит на собаку, правильно выполнившую команду. Видимо, собака – это я.  
\- Можешь перестать? – не выдержав, говорю я.  
\- Перестать что? – она, прямо как на карикатуре, слишком широко открывает глаза.  
\- Так вести себя. Все эти твои выражения лица, а особенно улыбки, жутко меня раздражают, - лучше сказать всё прямо, чем копить в себе злобу и раздражение, а потом взорваться. В ответ Ирма обиженно поджимает губы. Всё же её обязанности никто не отменял, поэтому резким движением она даёт мне стопку одежды.  
Новая одежда идеально подходит по размеру. После сельского секонд-хенда приятно чувствовать, что надеваю эту ваши первой. Одежда мне нравится: чёрные брюки и темно-зеленая футболка – мои любимые цвета. Чёрный напоминает о мраке в моей душе, а тёмно-зелёный - о лесе. Дом, в котором я жила, находился как раз на опушке. Дети боялись лес, а у многих взрослых он вызывал дискомфорт, но меня притягивали спокойствие и полумрак царящие там. Поваленная большая сосна была мне домом намного больше, чем та деревянная хижина, где я жила.  
Ирма снова куда-то меня ведёт. Теперь, когда я чистая и одетая, у меня возникает желание сбежать. Планы побега зарождаются в голове сами по себе. Но у меня слишком мало информации, чтобы это сделать. Да и любопытство помогает мне послушно следовать за ней.  
Мы поднимаемся на лифте, но в этот раз место, куда мы попадаем, совсем иное. Это уже не коридор, а большой светлый холл. Вместо потолка здесь стеклянный купол и солнечный свет заливает помещение. Совершенно забыв про Ирму, я выбегаю на середину и подставляю лицо под лучи солнца. Я ощущаю, как моя кожа жадно пытается впитать каждую частицу этого естественного тепла. Какое наслаждение! В солнечном свете можно заметить летающую пыль, и это зрелище завораживает. Будто меня, большого человека, окружает множество маленьких летающих фей. А все эти ощущения – это их магия, которой они заманивают незадачливых путников в ловушку. Человек чувствует лишь пронизывающе всё его естество приятное тепло, пока хитрые феи раздирают его на части. Эти мысли помогают мне вырваться из солнечного плена. Я ищу глазами Ирму и нахожу её в компании Зена. Она внимательно смотрит на меня.  
\- Действительно, если вспомнить его раньше, то сейчас… - когда я подхожу к ним, она замолкает, так и не договорив.  
\- Привет, - Зен говорит приветливо, но его взгляд скорее оценивает меня, чем выражает доброту.  
\- Привет, - я пытаюсь сделать свой голос как можно холоднее.  
\- Доктор Алан уже ждёт тебя, - Зен совсем не обращает внимания на мой тон. Ирма остаётся стоять на месте, а я, следуя за Зеном, захожу в очень большое помещение. Я бы назвала это место библиотекой. Стеллажи с книгами достигающие высокого потолка, большая хрустальная люстра и запах книг, который я обожаю – мне тут очень нравится. На противоположном конце стоит стол, за которым сидит человек. Как же сильно ему подходит эта обстановка. Алан, будто греческий бог знаний, находящийся в своём царстве. Правда богиней мудрости в Греции была Афина, но может он сверг её с пьедестала?  
\- Выглядишь намного лучше и уже не такой дикой, - Алан приветливо улыбается и показывает жестом, куда мне нужно сесть. Зен теряется где-то в стеллажах, и я остаюсь с доктором наедине.


	3. Правда?

\- Вы снова будете говорить мне какую-то непонятную чушь? – снова в моём голосе недовольство, но ведь для этого есть вполне объективные причины.  
\- История получится долгой. Поэтому приготовься слушать, будь внимательной и не перебивай, - голос доктора стал более тихим и интимным, у меня даже перехватило дыхание от его слов. Есть ли предел для сексуальной притягательности этого человека? Но сейчас не время для таких мыслей, я приготовилась слушать то, что намного важнее его голоса – информацию.  
\- Начну с памяти. В твоих воспоминаниях много пропусков: имена, даты, названия мест. И это не случайно. Скрывать от тебя то, что с ней поработали мы, я не буду. Ведь ты должна понимать, что всё, что я сейчас тебе говорю – правда, - я приложила все силы, чтоб не показать, какой ужас на меня навело сказанное им. Если это только начало истории, тогда что он расскажет дальше? – Мы изменили лишь это, чтобы не трогать то, что сформировало тебя как личность. Но ты возродилась, поэтому тебя больше ничего не должно связывать с прошлым. К тому же, ни мест, ни людей из твоих воспоминаний уже не существует, да и те годы давно прошли.  
Алан встал из-за стола и подошёл к книжному шкафу, который стоял отдельно от остальных. Он взял книгу и вернулся на место.  
\- Двадцать лет назад силы природы взбушевались. Правление человека, которое до этого подчиняло себе всё, было свергнуто всего за несколько дней. Казалось бы, надежды нет, но неожиданно явился спаситель, - его голос стал очень воодушевлённым, а глаза загорелись. Он протянул мне открытую книгу, там, на целую страницу, была фотография пожилого мужчины. – Это Еврипид Милковски, археолог. Задолго до катастрофы он нашёл остатки древней цивилизации. Там же он узнал о причинах её исчезновения. История имеет свойство повторяться. Мир любит возрождение, но для того, чтоб что-либо возродить, вначале это нужно уничтожить. Так было и в прошлом. Земля не впервые пытается уничтожить своего главного врага – человека. Но также как человечество выжило тогда, оно должно выжить и сейчас. Правительствами нескольких стран был начат проект по спасению людей. На протяжении многих лет, ещё до начала бедствий, велись поиски людей обладающих особыми силами, людей способных бороться с природой. Уже двадцать лет нам удаётся сдерживать натиск разрушения. Тебе повезло очнуться в заключительную часть этой войны. Ты одна из этих особых людей. Ты – Анастасия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава, как и обычно, получилось короткой, но зато содержательной. Если кто-то осилил дочитать до этого момента, то вот ответы на многие вопросы, но так ли они правдивы?


	4. Решимость

\- Анастасия? - я не удержалась и задала вопрос, потому что его рассказ полностью перешёл в область фантастики. Алан удивлённо посмотрел на меня и рассмеялся, а потом продолжил учительским тоном:  
\- Тебя интересует именно это? С греческого имя Анастасия переводится как «возрождённая». Ты такая не одна, поэтому тебе будет присвоен номер, - это всё больше напоминает низкосортное фэнтези или ужастик. Теперь мне, прямо как в тюрьме, присвоят номер. Тюремную (хоть она мне понравилась) одежду и персонального надзирателя уже выдали. Что дальше? Кандалы и колодки? Снова думаю не о том. То, что он мне рассказал, очень странно, но, до того как очнуться в палате, я уже просыпалась. Не знаю, доверять этому или нет, но мне кажется, что тогда я парила. Что за чушь! Как я вообще сюда попала? Он ведь ненормальный, а всё это похоже на какую-то секту или культ сумасшедших. Не поддавайся панике! Сделаю вид, что верю ему, а потом сбегу. Проблема в том, что актриса из меня не очень.  
\- В вашу историю весьма сложно поверить. Последнее, что я помню, это свою обычную жизнь в деревне. У меня нет особых сил или чего-то подобного. Вы от меня что-то хотите, но я не могу вам этого дать, а просто хочу отсюда уйти, - и это говорит та, которая только что решила притворяться. А в итоге выкладываю всё как на духу. Я не из разговорчивых, но когда всё же говорю, то язык мой - враг мой.  
\- Я не удивлён твоей реакцией. А со своими силами ты пока ещё и не должна была сталкиваться. Теперь я всё тебе покажу наглядно. Надеюсь, в своём зрении ты не усомнишься.  
\- Я не могу доверять даже своей памяти, о каком доверии к зрению может идти речь?  
\- С тобой нелегко иметь дело, просто давай кое-куда сходим.  
\- На жертвоприношение? – я недовольно пробубнила себе под нос, но всё же встала и последовала за ним. Алан дал мне ту книгу и сказал прочитать её позже. Книга тяжёлая, хорошо подойдёт для удара.  
Мы выходим из библиотеки и подходим к малозаметной железной двери. На ней установлен какой-то чудной замок. Дверь с писком открывается, а за ней… За ней снова лифт. В небольшой кабине я оцениваю свои шансы вырубить доктора, и они невелики. Мне сложно даже дотянуться, чтоб ударить его книгой по голове, и кажется, что моей силы и веса книги будет недостаточно. Но, когда двери откроются, можно будет воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности и сбежать. Он рассчитывает, что я буду в растерянности, а это не так. Что бы там ни было, мне нужно убежать.  
Кабина остановилась. Алан полностью расслаблен, будто его вообще не волнуют мои действия. Подозрительно. Я стараюсь не напрягать тело, но готова действовать. Двери начали открываться. Три, два, один… И я остаюсь стоять на месте. Чистое голубое небо, холм, на котором мы стоим, но скорее – остров, его окружает вода, наверное, озеро, на противоположном берегу - деревья. Но меня остановило вовсе не это, я почувствовала свежий воздух и запах леса ещё внутри. Передо мной находится огромная каменная глыба, которая держится на мизинце девочки, стоящей передо мной.  
\- Привет, я Анастасия, а как зовут тебя? - сказав это, девочка громко рассмеялась и продолжила. - Дай угадаю, тебя зовут также.  
\- Мисс Анастасия семьдесят три, не могли бы вы рассказать своей недавно пробудившейся сестре о силах, и, конечно же, показать, хотя ты и так сейчас это делаешь, - говоря это, Алан подтолкнул меня, девушку собиравшуюся бежать со всех ног, вперёд.  
\- Конечно, - девочка приветливо улыбнулась, а потом с огромным камнем начало что-то происходить, и он превратился в воду, которая улетела в озеро. Если они думают, что после этого я смогу сделать хоть шаг, то очень заблуждаются. Я стала деревом, пустившим корни в почву, или скалой, веками возвышающейся над морем.  
\- Не успел тебе сообщить, - Алан обращается ко мне, - твой номер восемьдесят восемь.  
Как мне на это реагировать? Только он мне рассказывает какую-то чушь, как я вижу эту чушь своими глазами, а теперь уже и номер получила. Неужели я окончательно погрязла в этой секте?  
Неожиданно, даже для себя, я делаю шаг к номеру семьдесят три. Сердце начинает учащённо биться, а дыхание перехватывает. Это не просто шок или волнение, это зов сердца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выбрать название для этой главы было очень сложно. В итоге я вернулась к первому варианту, но всё равно не очень им довольна. Иногда хочется просто нумеровать главы, но давать названия всё же интересней.


End file.
